blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forsaken Future
The''' Forsaken Future''' is the name given to a dark and dreary hopeless world, there is no light or hope within a world consumed by the Forsaken Future, it is filled with strife, war, death and despair never ending. It is result of the adverse events of the Original Outcome which has caused ''all ''timelines to eventually fall victim to this future. No matter what occurs in them to possibly try and alter things, the original events stay the same and the future will always occur. The one and only exception is the timeline that the current story of the Iconoclast Saga takes place in, where Saeth has lived resulting in many other changes to the timeline to differentiate from the Original Outcome. However, even the current timeline is still connected to it through Saeth because he died within the Original Outcome and yet survived in the current timeline making his existence a paradox. Because of this, things that existed in the Forsaken Future can be brought to the current timeline as well. This has created much unrest with people like Tenrai who are attempting to stop the Forsaken Future from occurring again. Hand in hand with this, if Saeth dies it is believed that anything originating from the Original Outcome or Forsaken Future using his existence as a link to come here, will vanish with him. Its clear enough that at least part of Ire's goal is bringing something from the Forsaken Future into the current timeline. There only are a few who are aware of this, Ire, Tenrai, and Rue. Those who work with Ire are aware of it, and the highest authority MOR database had record of it as well. According to Tenrai in Chaotic Affliction, and the MOR data base record files, the Original Outcome is considered to be the blue print of how events would play out and a causality guide, acting as an origin point of sorts for the following "phases" to follow with the events in it being completely and utterly unalterable once having occurred in the timeline. The current timeline is the only one that deviates from the set events of the Original Outcome. Events and differences of the Original outcome leading to the Forsaken Future *Saeth died before he turned eight years old, he was killed after the covert military operation by the MOR. The details of his death are unknown. *The one who Rue once was aided the MOR willingly in order to help complete the Azure Project during the time Kaemyn was in the MOR, shortly after his creation in Akitsu. *Kaemyn never escaped the MOR, as the chain of events that led to his escape did not occur in this timeline. As neither the entity that is now Rue nor Tenrai made effort to help him. *The one who Rue once was perished as a result of the events in this timeline. How she died is currently unknown. *A being known as the Goddess of Destruction roamed about, supposedly coming from one of the Unmeiken that were created. *Apparently there weren't as many units Unmeiken Units "Surfaced" as there are now. Ire has said at the time to Azeria, that those many units weren't needed in the Forsaken Future. *All the Soul Triggers worked perfectly. Current Timeline's Events and Differences (For comparison.) *The military operation preformed by the MOR 10 years prior (To Paradox Distortion's time) took place. Saeth was taken from his home in Akitsu, tp the sector within the city, and was ordered to be killed after the completion of the objective. *Kaemyn was created as a redesign of the Original Azure (Held by Ragna) with the Soul Codex (Released and held by Asuva) by unknown means and transferred to the Otoko branch, classifying him as their "Azure Project". *Saeth was rescued by Leon from outside an Akitsu MOR sector and taken to the orphanage right before Tenrai could kill him or the MOR could recapture him. He acts as the living link from this timeline to the "Original Outcome" as he was killed in it. *Shortly after the completion of the military operation and successful design of the Azure Project, the Primal banned Ire from interacting or interfering with the Azure project at all. *Rue Soveta an adoptive sister of Vince Soveta, became the vessel to a soul from the Original Outcome, revived and preserved by the Primal of the MOR. Tenrai restored her memories which the Primal left out and revealed to her the "truth". Asking her to help aid Kaemyn to alter his path to a new fate that could be used to stop Ire and the Primal, Rue agreed. She refused to help aid the Primal with the Azure project at all, and instead took other measures completely alternate of that in the Original Outcome. *Kaemyn was "altered" by unknown means while he was held in the MOR which changed a preordained destiny as well as his entire mind set, powers, etc. preventing him from being "completed". He was prematurely awakened by Rue and he escaped after Satoru Inoue opened the opportunity and broke through the Primal's intervention barrier borrowing Rue's power to do so. *Many of the Soul Triggers no longer worked due to various reasons, and had to be altered. **The first Soul Trigger which acted as a refinement method for Negative Chaotic, failed to complete its second function to control the SMI. Ire's data from his chains of fate as well as his own personal data had to be implemented to restore it. **The second Soul Trigger which responds directly to Positive Chaotic, but is completely useless in this timeline as the one who originally designed the trigger wont use it. Trivia *The Forsaken Future is named so because it is a future many characters who have witnessed its horrors, or have done things they regret (Such as Rue) wish to leave in the dark, and forget. *Saeth's unstable existence sometimes puts him into a state of mind where he sees a repetition of nightmare inserting himself into a world consumed by the Forsaken Future with the inability to change anything. This was partially reference to the theory of "Astral projection" where your soul leaves your body to another version of you. For Saeth this is the same, he's "jumping" to the Forsaken Future which is technically on another world as it hasn't occurred in the current yet. Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Timeline Category:Iconoclast Saga